


invisible

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[warning for mentions of rape and murder] "Sometimes he thinks about how he'd lie in his bed and pull the blanket over himself and wish he was invisible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	invisible

He remembers his childhood in vivid detail and that's something Mondo Oowada could never forgive himself for.

Sometimes he thinks about how he used to hide under the table while his drunken father raged. How he would hide, hide, hide, and pray, _oh God please don't let him turn on me, don't let him hurt me_ and he'd grip his mother's rosary and pray. He thinks about how his brother would take the fall for him, how his shirt and jacket and jeans would lie crumpled on the floor and the blood on the white tile. The blood that Mondo'd scrub and scrub but would never come out completely, not really, not until the next day when it was dried and easier to clean.

Sometimes he thinks about how he'd lie in his bed and pull the blanket over himself and wish he was invisible. When his dad would bring home prostitutes and he could hear them in the hallway, in the room next to him.

Sometimes he thinks about crying in the police interrogation room when he was only twelve, when they found the bodies in the basement and he knew they'd found out about what his daddy did.

Sometimes he thinks about watching his father die and the weight that was lifted from his chest.

And sometimes, when he's shaving in the mirror, Mondo swears that he sees _his face_ in the mirror. And the razor slips, cuts his face, and he curses and holds it while Ishimaru scolds him and cleans out the cut with a wet towel.

On those days, Mondo pulls the blanket over his head and wishes he's invisible as he holds his mother's rosary and prays _oh God please don't let me be him, please don't let me be him_ , and on those days he doesn't go out and Ishimaru doesn't speak to him and lets him eat his dinner in bed.


End file.
